Algo mas del destino
by AmyRaphFan01
Summary: Sonicardo, Amelia, Shadotello y Silver Ángel, son erizos mutantes entrenados en el arte del ninjitsu. Un dia descubrirán a sus "yo" de otra dimencion. ¿Habra guerra o amistad?
1. Lo siento

-Lo…. Siento…- La voz de una chica se escuchó.

-¿Perdón? ¿Me dijiste que lo sentías?, no es usual de ti, ¿No te sientes mal o algo?- Dijo la voz de un chico tocándole la frente a la chica…

-N-no…- Dijo la chica.-Estoy bien-.

-¿Segura?, ¿No quieres que traiga a Shadotello?- Dijo aquel chico, quitándole su mano de la frente.

-Sonicardo, ya te dije que no. Me siento bien, solo te dije que lo sentía.- Dijo la chica a Sonicardo y agarrándolo del brazo y quitándole su manga.

-Amelia…. Me duele, no lo toques.- Dijo Sonicardo quitando su brazo moreteado de las manos de la chica.

-Sonic, déjame vértelo, yo te lo hice, necesito verlo.- Amelia replico.

Sonic solo suspiro.

-Está bien.- Dijo en un tono serio.-Pero cuidado con mis púas.-

Se lo que deben estar preguntado, ¿Púas?, un chico normal no tiene púas. Lo sé. Pero omití que estos chicos no son normales. Son erizos mutantes. Pero todavía hay más, no solo son Sonicardo y Amelia, hay otros dos. Shadotello y Silver Ángel. Y todavía hay más… Son ninjas, desde pequeños entrenaron el arte del ninjitsu con su sensei rata, Splinter. Toda esta familia vive en las alcantarillas de Mobius.

Sonicardo es un erizo azul,musculoso, con ojos color esmeralda y el más grande de los hermanos, siempre usa una banda de un azul un poco más claro que su tono de púas. Normalmente viste una camiseta gris, una sudadera blanca con una franja amarilla que pasa sobre lo blanco, un par de anillos en sus muñecas que controlan su poder de agua, un pantalón negro, zapatos rojos con blanco. Posee un par de Katanas. Es de carácter serio y tranquilo, es muy responsable y el líder del grupo de erizos.

Amelia es la una chica de la familia, una hermosa eriza rosada, la segunda mayor, ojos al igual que su hermano mayor e igual o un poco más de musculosa, usa una banda de color rojo que sobrepasa una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Viste una camisa roja con una sudadera gris, un pantalón negro, dos anillos amarillos en sus muñecas que controlan su poder de fuego, uno que sostiene sus larguísimas púas en una coleta y zapatos rojo con blanco. Posee un par de Sai. Tiene un carácter muy enojón, terco y problemático. Es los musculos del grupo.

Shadotello es un erizo negro con manchas rojas, el tercer mayor, ojos rojisos (El odia su color de ojos porque es el único de la familia con ese tono de ojos), un poco musculoso y no tiene un diente, usa una banda color morado. Viste de una camisa de manga larga color morado con un chaleco un poco nerd de color blanco, tiene dos anillos amarillos que controlan su poder de aire, tiene un pantalón negro y usa zapatos rojos, blancos y amarillo. Usa un Staff Bo de 2 metros. Es el más inteligente del grupo y el cerebro. Tiene un carácter relajada y un poco de nerd.

Silver Ángel es un erizo plateado (como su nombre lo dice),el más pequeño de la familia, tiene ojos ambar, es un poco musculoso y usa una banda color anaranjado. Usa una camiseta gris, pero es tapada por una chaqueta negra con franjas naranjas y una gorra por detrás, usa unos pantalones negros, tiene anillos amarillos con los cuales controla su poder de tierra y usa unas botas azules, blancas, negras y amarillas. Usa un par de nunchakus. Es hiperactivo, el chistoso y el salvaje del grupo. Tiene un carácter muy feliz e imparable.

Normalmente uno diría que estos erizos no tienen nada en común además de los ojos, pero eso es porque en la realidad no son hermanos de sangre o biológicamente. Se consideran hermanos por que crecieron juntos por 15 años, ósea, toda su vida.

Volviendo a lo que estábamos, ¿Por qué Sonic tenia moreteado su brazo?, se podría decir porque Amy y Sonic son ese tipo de hermanos que tienen una relación de amor-odio entre sí. Amy tiene celos hacia su hermano mayor porque a él lo escojieron de líder y no a ella. Desde pequeña, tuvo el sueño de algún dia ser la líder de un grupo, o aunque sea, de sus hermanos. Lamentablemente el sueño de la eriza fue destrosado.

-Shadow dijo que hoy en la tarde me vendaría hoy el brazo en la tarde.- Dijo Sonicardo.

-¡Bro!- Se escucho una voz.

-Silver, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Amy.

-Shadow me dijo que te dijera que fueras con él para que te vendara el brazo.- Dijo el erizo plateado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sonic y Amy suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Y-yo te acompaño.- Dijo Amy.

-C-claro.- Se sonrojo Sonic.

-*cof cof* Tortolos.- Dijo Silver Ángel.

-¡TE JURO QUE SI VUELVES A REPETIR ESO TE HARE EL BRAZO PEOR QUE A SONIC¡.- Grito Amelia tomando a su hermano menor de la camiseta y mostrándole su puño.-¿¡ENTENDIDO?!-.

Silver asintió. Sonic hiso una pequeña y débil sonrisa y se rio.

Los tres erizos empezaron a caminar al laboratorio de Shadotello. Cuando llegaron el erizo roji-negro los esperaba sonriente.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Pregunto Shadow.

-A, no por nada. Solo unos pequeños PROBLEMAS…- Dijo la eriza mirando a Silver.

-Bueno….. Sonic, ¿Listo para que te vende el brazo?- Dijo Shadotello.

-Claro.-

Paso una media hora. Después Shadow termino de vendar a Sonic y Amy lo acompaño a la sala.

-¡Hoy es el final de temporada de Heroes Espaciales! ¡Sere mas idiota!, Amy por favor prende la televisión.- Exclamo Sonic.

-Solo lo hare porque tienes tu brazo vendado.- Replico la eriza rosa.

Y así Sonic paso toda una semana con su brazo inmovilizado. Pero lo que no sabían es que iban a encontrar con algo más que eso….

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO n.n POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR LEER e.e**


	2. Mas, mucho mas

Una larga semana paso. Para los tres erizos más jóvenes, fue eterna. Ellos tenían que obedecer todo lo que Sonicardo les decía, imagenense como estaba Amelia. Amelia se había cansado de obedecer tanto a su hermano mayor que un a día fue a la superficie un rato. Saltaba como toda una profesional en Parkour en los techos de cada uno de los edificios de Mobius, sin parar. Después paró un momento para descasar.

Vio la figura de un chico, no menor que Amy. Era muy guapo y se veía muy fuerte. Tenía cabello rojiso, y usaba un atuendo exactamente igual al de Amelia, pero claro para hombre. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de la mutante, no tenía su cicatriz en el ojo, el solo tenía una pequeña rasgadura en el pecho. El chico era como si Amy fuese hombre y humano al mismo tiempo, incluso hasta tenían la misma arma.

-Wooooow- Fue lo único que la chica pudo decir.

El chico solo se detuvo. Amy bajo a la calle donde él se encontraba, escondida.

-Se que hay alguien allí.- El chico pelirojo dijo-Muestrate.-

-Si lo hago te espantaras.- Dijo Amelia.

-¡Yo no me espanto de nada!.- Dijo el chico.

-Bueno….- Dijo Amelia.-Pero no digas que no te advertí.-

Amelia salió de su escondite en las sombras. El chico la miró con una cara normal, tranquila, como si no se sorprendiera para nada de verla.

-¿Qué, no correrás ni huiras?- Dijo Amelia.

-No, dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo el chico.

-Amelia Hamato.-

-Soy Rafael Hamato.-

-Veo que no eres de aquí.-

-Para nada, vengo de Nueva York, en otra dimensión….-

-Pfft, debe ser una broma ¿no?- Dijo Amy.

-Ven conmigo, aquí estas muy expuesta…- Dijo Rafael subiendo un edificio.

Amy siguió al chico al techo de edificio. "_Siento que este chico tienen algo que ver conmigo"_ Amelia pensó. Después ambos llegaron al techo y se sentaron en una barda.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- Amelia dijo

Rafael suspiro.

-En mi dimensión yo no soy humano….. Soy una tortuga mutante. Vine a tu dimensión para poder encontrarte a ti. Mis hermanos tienen que encontrar a los tuyos. Los necesitamos, su enemigo Eggman hizo una alianza con nuestro enemigo Shredder.-

-¡ESE TONTO DE EGGMAN IDIOTA!- Amelia grito.

-Tranquila, solo necesito que me muestres donde vives.- Rafel dijo

-Está bien, pero no hagas cara raras.-

-Por favor, en mi dimensión soy una tortuga mutante que vive en las alcantarillas, ¿Tu crees que hare caras raras?- Dijo Rafa riendo.

Amelia llevo a Rafael a la alcantarilla en la que ella vivía con sus hermanos. Alli estaban, sus hermanos y….. Otros chicos. Uno tenia el mismo traje que Sonic, pero sus ojos eran azules y su pelo un tono miel. Otro usaba lo que Shadow, los mismos ojos y su cabello estaba en una coleta muy pequeña y era castaño obscuro. Otro y el mas joven era como Silver, ojos azules y cabello amarillo, chinito y con pecas.

-¿Chicos?- Dijo Rafael.

-Ah, hola Rafa.- Dijo el que se parecía a Sonic.

-Leo, Donnie, Mikey…. No son los único que los encontraron.- Dijo sonriendo a Amy, la cual se sonrojo.

-Amy.- Dijo Sonic.

-Tranquilo, el es bueno, ya se todo.- Dijo la chica.

Leonardo miro a Amy.

-¡Y tu que la miras!- Grito Rafael.

-¿Yo?, nada…- Dijo Leo sonriéndole a Amy.

-Amy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- Dijo Rafael.

-Claro…-

Ambos fueron al cuarto de Amy…

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-Bueno… Dime sobre ti.-

-¿S-sobre mi?-

-Si.-

-¿Y por eso quisiste venir aquí?-

-Si.-

-Bueno…. Yo desde pequeña siempre quise salir a la superficie, pero nunca pude. Mi sensei decía que era peligroso y que los humanos, me harían algo…-

*_Flashback*_

_-Amelia, ¿otra vez estuviste en la superficie?- Dijo mi sensei._

_-Emm…. Nada paso….- Dije._

_-Hay, Amelia…-_

_-Padre, ya no soy una niña, tengo 14.-_

_-Las personas alla son muy malas, ¿Tu crees que me gustaría ver a mi hija brutalmente violada por ellos?.- _

_-Padre, se ninjitsu… ¡PERO SI ,ME ESCUCHARAS-_

_-¡NO USES ESE TONO CONMIGO JOVENCITA, MIENTRAS VIVAS EN MI ALCANTARILLA HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA!- Me grito.-¡TE PRHIBO IR A LA SUPERFICIE!-_

_Sali corriendo. Lagrimas brotaban por mis mejillas. No sabia que hacer. En ese tiempo tenia una enorme colección de cosas humanas. Era una obsesionada, siempre quise ser humana. Pero mi destino era ser una tonta eriza mutante…_

_-Si tan solo lo pudiera convencer… No veo las cosas como el lo hace.- Dije.-No veo como un mundo que hace tantas maravillas puede ser tan… Malo…_

_¿Qué tengo aquí? _

_qué lindo es ,_

_es un tesoro que descubrí, _

_es muy simple decir, _

_que no hay más, que pedir _

_que lo que ves a tu alrededor _

_tanta abundancia _

_tanto esplendor _

_te hace pensar _

_que yo no necesito mas._

_regalitos así tengo miles _

_aunque a veces no sepa que son _

_¿quieres un no-sé-me-pops? _

_tengo veinte…_

_pero yo en verdad,_

_quiero más… _

_yo quiero ver algo especial,_

_yo quiero ver una gran batalla…_

_y patear con los _

_¿cómo se llaman? ah, zapatos…_

_púas, originales no son,_

_por qué no tener una piel muy lisa,_

_y salir a pasear, ¿en dónde? Una calle… _

_y poder ir a descubrir _

_que siento al estar ante el sol _

_no tiene fin…._

_quiero saber más…_

_mucho más…._

_*Fin del flashback*_

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :D**


End file.
